The Final Nail
The Final Nail is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Castle. Summary Richard Castle and Kate Beckett investigate a murder in which the prime suspect is one of Castle's old friends. Recap The episode starts out with a man walking down the street with his friend, who is complaining about getting hit in the face with his friend's elbow. The man says to come inside his house so he can get him an icepack. When they enter the house, they are greeted by a dog, who has tracked red paw prints on the carpet. They walk over to see the man's wife dead on the floor, with several nails in her head. Beckett arrives at the scene leaving a voicemail for Castle, who didn't answer his phone. She walks in to see the dead woman, Victoria Westlake, and the murder weapon, a nail gun. She goes into a room to speak with the husband, Damian, and finds that Castle is already in the room. He explains that they are old friends. Damian tells Beckett that his wife had fired one of the construction workers doing renovations on their house. One of the victim's employees, Amber Patinelli, tells them that Victoria had fired the worker because he stole her engagement ring. But the carpenter has a different story. He says that the victim had found the missing ring and apologized, and the inventory her valuables confirms that the ring is still there. Beckett believes Damian is the prime suspect, but Castle believes he is innocent. He says that Damian is the reason that he is a writer, because he took a chance with something Castle had written. That makes it hard for him to hear that his friend was the prime suspect for another murder case 20 years ago in Puerto Rico, where Damian's father, Philip Westlake, was killed. Beckett speaks to our victim's ex-husband, Simon Campbell. He still lives in the building that houses his ex-wife's business, so he saw her frequently. He says he had talked to her recently, and that she had said that she was thinking about ending it with Damian, while Damian himself had told Beckett that they were happily married. Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish (credited only) *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Jason Wiles as Damian Westlake * Tom Irwin as Simon Campbell * Alicia Coppola as Amber Patinelli * Efrain Figueroa as Ray Salazar * Andrea Bogart as Callie Langston * Ethan Phillips as James Farnham * Jack Dimich as Morris Hasberg * Marlene Forte as Blanca * Michelle Anne Johnson as Officer Greta Bailey * Kareem Grimes as Omar Lincoln * Paul Clausen as Charles Utley Quotes :Esposito: Rich people, man. Society murders are always the freakiest. :Ryan: What's going on? :Esposito: Mom and dad are fighting. :Ryan: Who's winning? :Ryan: What’s in a playroom? :Castle: Not much more than a bed. Yes, I’m a member. :Castle: I don’t care about statistics. I am telling you Damian is not capable of murder. :Beckett: You know, I could say that about maybe three people that I’ve met in my entire life. What is it about this guy that warrants this unshakeable faith that you have in him? :Castle: When I was 14, my mom sent me to Edgewick Academy. I was homesick and I didn’t have any friends, so I wrote about it. One day I submitted a story to the literary magazine. Damian Westlake was the editor. :Beckett: And he published it. :Castle: More than that. He called me down to his office. He sat me down and he said, “Ricky... you have a great talent.” No one had ever said anything like that to me before. Damian, he encouraged me, he critiqued me, he always made me dig a little deeper. Without Damian Westlake, I’m a lawyer, I’m a grifter, I’m a rodeo clown, but I’m not a writer. Without him, I’m not me. :Esposito: I found this little jewelry store that sells stuff, you know, that girlfriends like. Necklaces, charm bracelets. What about you? What are you gonna do? :Ryan: Jenny loves chocolate. :Esposito: Jenny's planning her wedding. Your girl's on a diet and you're gonna give her chocolate? Featured Music * "Anywhere with You" - The Seventeens Trivia *It's revealed in this episode that Castle went to boarding school at Edgewick Academy when he was 14 years old. **Thanks to the encouragement he received from Damian Westlake, the editor of the school literary magazine, he became a writer. *What everyone's doing for Valentine's Day: **Esposito getting Lanie jewelry. **Ryan getting Jenny chocolate. **Beckett taking Castle out. **Alexis got a picture frame for Ashley. *This is the second holiday episode and the first Valentine's Day episode. *When Castle found out about his "friend" and his plot to kill his father, he felt a lot of guilt for trusting him. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Holidays